


Tomorrow came with you

by Johanna25



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, no character mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna25/pseuds/Johanna25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me what to do, give me touch, because I’ve been dreaming of blue eyes, hearts, and a life taken from me. Give me a sign so I can feel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow came with you

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by the band Daughters and their album. I wrote this very late at night so it may be vague and make no sense at all.

He wrapped up my bones in a guard and gave me back my bow. My two lonely hands held no nerves but precision. Bloody perfect accuracy that seems so gallant in the sun but burns in the moon light with no mercy. Stop your growing thoughts before you blink and remind yourself that you have but one purpose. Your mother was a preacher but the heat didn’t hurt her any less than any sinner. But you, you always found another place to go. You always found another crevice to grow another nook to feed. Your father was a drunk who worked the land with his soil and stole what he thought was his. All he found was a blade through his tongue and a new found widow. Stop your growing thoughts because you’re a pair of hands and steel sharp gut waiting for the next bite to eat , the next hole to fuck, and another name to kill. You have no home to go to. The best you can do is a warm bed and a soft body to wake to instead of a mouthful of blade. 

You tried to forget me, says your heart, you can try to forget me but I won’t let you easy. You think about ripping out your heart in vengeance but you’d only leave the dead behind just like insects. You have to clean the dead you left behind. 

And maybe someday you actually will. 

Your skeleton of trees lit by the moon light is where your true love lies. The dark brings tomorrow he used to say. But all it brought was you. The dark brought you and that’s all I needed.

Soft touches and breaking moans was what the dark brought with you. Cold feet and sharp elbows was what imprinted on my skin. Waking up like an animal with teeth at the ready yet you treated me like a sweet china doll. I lost faith that I’ll ever see the way again but you never did. By tomorrow you said, we could be swimming with the fishes and what troubles will we have then? 

Just the outlines of our hearts etched in messed up sheets with the moon lighting our way darling is what we’ll have.  
Don’t bring tomorrow I say because I already know I lost. By tomorrow I’ll be left in the darkness amongst cold empty sheets with your shoes by the door. My limbs were lost by the dead weights of your coffin. Underneath my skin was only human buried deep in grief and hate. Underneath my skin were all you and your breath and your heart beat.  
My skin grew cold the day you were taken. Take me out of this place im trapped, this shell, this case, for I want to reach heaven where you’ll be. You’re still human they tell me. As if being human was the best thing to hope for. I think im dying in this mortal realm while you sit on a pedestal art in heaven. The only heaven I knew was beside you on a Sunday morning. 

Tell me what to do, give me touch, because I’ve been dreaming of blue eyes, hearts, and a life taken from me. Give me a sign so I can feel something.  
Im just taking it day by day in your house that you left me. I leave the lights off because I don’t want to see it bright without your smile to make it so.  
I’ve been listening for your calling but all I can hear is “You have heart” and then nothing. 

Why can't I hear your voice? 

I can feel your skin as it were lightening. Your warmth as a fire in a gate. Your unnerving gaze and heavy eyes are forever burned into my skull. But your voice is gone from me.

I hope the morning brings me death because my hope escaped with your coffin.


End file.
